


Зимнее лето

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Spanking, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Телефон сдох сразу после второго сообщения. Ван Ибо - тоже
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173389
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Зимнее лето

Ночные рейсы Ван Ибо нравятся, и в любой другой день он бы наслаждался полетом. Два часа относительного спокойствия и такого же относительного комфорта — места для ног даже в бизнес-классе все равно маловато. Сегодня — особенно. Раздражает.

— Кофе? — предлагает стюардесса. Заученная улыбка на сонном лице выглядит странно, и в любой другой день Ван Ибо бы ей даже посочувствовал: он в курсе, как учат улыбаться стюардесс. Методика та же, что и при обучении рэперов чистой и внятной читке — зажатый между зубов карандаш или пластиковая трубочка для коктейлей. Не самый приятный процесс так-то.

Стюардесса продолжает сиять вымученной улыбкой, вопросительно поглядывая на Ван Ибо. Видимо, с выражением его лица очень не очень, потому что улыбка с нее сползает, как плохо нанесенный макияж, а взгляд становится растерянным и даже немного испуганным.

— П-простите. Хорошего полета!

Хорошего, как же. В любой другой день, только не сегодня. Ван Ибо понятия не имеет, как он переживет ближайшие два часа, два дня, два года, два века… Если бы на телефоне не села зарядка, он бы снова и снова вчитывался в последние два — опять два! — сообщения. Хотя они и так неоновым красным проносятся перед глазами.

«Знаешь, пора с этим всем заканчивать…»  
«Если задуматься, между нами давно ничего нет…»

Ван Ибо не хочет задумываться. Ван Ибо хочет побыстрее долететь до Пекина, добраться до тщательно охраняемого жилого комплекса, на въезде в который ему не задают вопросов, открыть дверь в квартиру давно выданной ему ключ-картой (как же он был тогда счастлив, как дурак, едва не растекся сладко-липкой лужицей по полу) и — нет, он не станет задавать вопросов. Он попросту разложит Сяо Чжаня прямо у входа и вытрахает из него эту невесть откуда взявшуюся дурь. Ничего, значит?!

Чанша — Пекин, два часа двадцать минут… Да почему так долго-то, а?!

Под веками продолжает полыхать размыто-красным, под цвет униформы персонала Air China, во рту до тошноты сухо — сглотнуть нечем, и Ван Ибо хватает ртом воздух, как выброшенный на отмель кит. Тот самый пятидесятидвухгерцевый, которого никто не слышит, потому что не тот диапазон и не та реальность. С реальностью у Ван Ибо сейчас тоже все плохо, она рвется на части, исчезает в красном мареве, и он молча кричит, позволяя отчаянию и ярости отравой расползаться по венам. Ведь если действительно ничего, как тогда?..

На выходе он смотрит сквозь почтительно кланяющуюся стюардессу, цепляет краем взгляда ее подрагивающие колени и почему-то думает, что тест с зажатым между коленей листком бумаги та бы сейчас провалила. Какая все-таки фигня в голову лезет… Он не помнит, кто ему об этих тестах рассказывал, зачем ему вообще знать о таком. Ночной Пекин колет щеки легким минусом, пробирается под маску прямо в губы, заползает под легкую джинсовую куртку и будто смеется над не по погоде одетым Ван Ибо — смеется заразительным знакомым смехом, рассыпающимся в воздухе морозными искрами. Пекин — это Сяо Чжань. На него не насмотреться. Им не надышаться. В него всегда нужно.

— Быстрее! — торопит Ван Ибо позевывающего таксиста, и тот действительно ускоряется, с легкостью обгоняя чинно следующие друг за другом машины. Может, тон поспособствовал, а может — взгляд, пойманный в зеркале. Неважно. Куда важнее то, что на месте они оказываются в рекордные сроки, еще несколько минут — и Ван Ибо уж постарается, чтобы от пресловутого «ничего» ничего не осталось.

Глянцевый холл осуждающе бликует на оставленные кроссовками мокрые следы — дожидаться, пока на въезде проверят документы таксиста, сил не было, пришлось бежать, цепляя подошвами ломкую пленку снега, от которой на утро останутся одни воспоминания (лишь бы с ним самим не так). Лифт деловито семафорит огоньками этажей, то ли желая удачи, то ли, наоборот, отсчитывая секунды до неизбежного. Карта, как назло, выскальзывает из рук — когда он успел замерзнуть? — и приладить ее к датчику удается не сразу, кроссовки небрежно летят в угол, а потом навстречу шагает сонный, взлохмаченный Сяо Чжань — и все перестает иметь значение.

— Ты почему здесь? Что-то случилось?

Все, кроме Сяо Чжаня и чистой, безудержной злости напополам с желанием.

— Раздевайся.

— Ты чего?

— Раздевайся.

Сяо Чжань хмыкает: «Что-то новенькое, да?», а Ван Ибо срывается с места и отточенным годами съемок движением (как там правильно, кабэ-дон вроде?) прижимает его к стене.

— Раз-де-вай-ся, — по слогам повторяет Ибо, едва сдерживаясь от желания бережно обвести по контуру припухшие со сна губы. Бережно — не то, что сейчас нужно. Не так. — Делай, что я говорю.

Сяо Чжань щурится, вглядывается недоверчиво, наверняка думает свои странные мысли и, похоже, что-то надумывает — выдыхает резко, обмякает всем телом и тянется пальцами к пуговицам на пижаме. Ван Ибо никогда не понимал его страсти к пижамам, сам привык спать в одних боксерах или вообще без, но сейчас, когда пижамная куртка распахивается, понемногу обнажая кожу, он готов петь пижамам дифирамбы. Это красиво. Он отстраняется немного, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Дальше, — требует и тонет в мгновенно расширившихся зрачках. Это тоже красиво.

Сяо Чжань дышит часто, нижняя губа прикушена — небо, он вообще понимает, как сейчас выглядит? — пальцы путаются в гладкой ткани. Ван Ибо не помогает. Незачем. Да и не смог бы, наверное — у самого от такого Сяо Чжаня, необычно тихого и очень необычно послушного, кровь кипит.

С пуговицами наконец покончено, не удерживаемая ничем ткань скользит вниз, падает на пол, и Ван Ибо кроет от контраста между собой, полностью одетым, и Сяо Чжанем, обманчиво беззащитным без пижамной куртки. Темные соски выглядят вызывающе набухшими — Ван Ибо, не думая, стискивает левый между большим и указательным пальцами. Сжимает, перекатывает, понимая, что причиняет боль, но Сяо Чжань только сильнее прикусывает губу и негромко стонет. Вот как, значит… А ведь казалось, что Ван Ибо знает о нем все.

Тот Сяо Чжань, которого Ван Ибо знает, до одури любит поцелуи и долгие нежные ласки, он без ума от легких прикосновений и поглаживаний, и нет, Ван Ибо, сначала — в душ, потом все остальное. С этим же Сяо Чжанем Ван Ибо за все время их отношений не сталкивался ни разу. Видимо, пришло время познакомиться.

Он царапает ногтем вершину соска — Сяо Чжаня ведет, взгляд становится мутным и поплывшим, как после бутылки крепкого алкоголя, — и почти не дрогнувшим голосом выдает:

— Сними. С себя. Все.

Убирать руку не хочется, так хорошо под ней чувствуется бешено колотящееся сердце Сяо Чжаня. И пусть свое тоже того и гляди вырвется наружу, проломив ребра — когда, если не сейчас? — внешне Ван Ибо спокоен.

— Я жду.

Сяо Чжань кивает и каким-то странным движением тянет вниз штаны. Ван Ибо не сразу понимает, в чем странность, и только потом видит, как босые ступни поочередно наступают на штанины. Это настолько трогательно, самому бы сейчас на колени, лицом в эти ступни, перецеловать выступающие косточки на щиколотках, сказать, как скучал сильно…

«…между нами давно ничего нет…»

Ван Ибо с показным равнодушием наблюдает, как штаны спускаются все ниже, цепляя резинкой волоски на длинных ногах — отрастил, блин, ходули, самому бы такие, — вслушивается в тяжелое дыхание Сяо Чжаня, видит перепачканный смазкой пах (интересный узор на пижаме, влажных пятен даже не видно было). Смазки много, слишком много — Ван Ибо и не помнит, чтоб Сяо Чжаня вот так вот крыло. Он не раз слышал, что перед расставанием секс бывает по-особенному горяч, и если всё так… Что ж, Сяо Чжань никогда не забудет эту ночь.

Веки щиплет, Ван Ибо прикрывает глаза — он даст увидеть Сяо Чжаню больше, чем нужно, но только не это.

— Повернись.

— Что? — это больше похоже на выдох, настолько тихо звучит, но почему-то для Ван Ибо именно это «что?» становится точкой невозврата.

— Лицом к стене, Сяо Чжань! Быстро!

Первый удар получается смазанным — Ван Ибо сам себе не верит, неужели он действительно это делает, он пугает сам себя и готов остановиться прямо сейчас, но… Что это? Прогиб спины опершегося руками о стену Сяо Чжаня становится глубже, округлый зад, на который Ван Ибо готов молиться, как и на всего Сяо Чжаня целиком, кажется вызывающе выпяченным и… ну правда, что это? Ван Ибо с сожалением поглаживает место, куда пришелся удар, а затем — уже без сожалений — отводит ладонь и бьет наотмашь, потому что выдохнутое Сяо Чжанем «еще» ему вовсе не показалось.

Сяо Чжань прогибается сильнее, расставляет ноги шире, на ягодице наливается красным отпечаток ладони — Ван Ибо ни в чем не уверен, он не знает, как правильно. Блядь, да он вообще не понимает, с чего вдруг все это и с чего вдруг его самого происходящее настолько заводит. Хотя… это все эффект Сяо Чжаня — тот его заводит в любом виде. Поэтому…

— Повторить? — как можно более холодно уточняет Ибо, а сам сгорает к хренам и вот-вот осыплется пеплом на пол.

— Да…

— Не слышу!

— Да!

Хлестко, с оттяжкой, чувствуя ладонью напрягшиеся мышцы. После погладить, расслабляя, и — повторить. Он будто сквозь туман видит упирающегося лбом в сцепленные на стене руки Сяо Чжаня, видит его покрасневшую от шлепков задницу и разрывается между «срочно исцеловать всю» и «повторить много раз». А после чувствует, как подрагивают ноги Сяо Чжаня, какого-то хрена вспоминает коленки стюардессы и изумляется пришедшей в голову идее.

— Не двигайся! — похоже, что Сяо Чжань не очень-то и может, но на всякий случай предупредить стоит.

Ван Ибо точно знает, где искать. На рабочем столе Сяо Чжаня, рядом с ноутбуком, камера которого видела столько всего, что, если бы умела говорить, заработала целое состояние. Сложно быть на расстоянии, когда хочется рядом и просто — хочется. Обоим. Или уже нет?

Ван Ибо чертыхается, выдирая страницу из скетчбука. Получается не слишком аккуратно, но какая сейчас разница? Потом огребет от Сяо Чжаня, за все сразу, если, конечно, это «потом» у них будет. Помимо вырванной страницы он прихватывает флакон со смазкой, не садист же он так-то…

…и снова горит от разницы между абсолютно голым Сяо Чжанем, стоящим все в той же позе, и одетым собой.

Он подходит вплотную, трется о покрасневший зад выпирающим сквозь джинсы членом — от долгого стояка гудят яйца, джинсы давят нещадно, зато ощущения через край. Сяо Чжань подается назад, пытаясь прижаться крепче, и Ван Ибо, уткнувшись носом во взмокший затылок, почти нежно шепчет:

— Не так просто, Чжань-гэ, не так просто…

Отрываться ох как тяжело, но — того стоит. Вырвавшийся у Сяо Чжаня удивленный вздох вообще всего на свете стоит.

— Ноги вместе.

Ван Ибо опускается на пол и вкладывает вырванный из скетчбука лист между коленями Сяо Чжаня.

— Лист не должен упасть, ясно?

Еще один вздох — Ван Ибо чувствует себя на вершине мира.

А вот теперь можно не сдерживаться. Ван Ибо цепляет пальцами покрасневшие ягодицы, раздвигает и обводит языком края плотно сжатого отверстия. Пока еще плотно сжатого. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить тело Сяо Чжаня, как свое. Он толкается языком внутрь, медленно, постепенно наращивая темп, помогает себе пальцами, гладит вокруг, ловит момент, когда напряжение ослабевает и можно уже просто пальцем, хотя язык никто не отменял. Он соскучился, адски соскучился по этим ощущениям, по горьковато-пряному запаху Сяо Чжаня, по его вкусу и теперь не собирается отказывать себе в удовольствии насладиться по полной. Пусть даже в последний раз. Особенно если в последний раз.

Пристроенный в кармане флакон с любрикантом оказывается нужен в основном по привычке — естественной смазки Сяо Чжаня в этот раз столько, что и без него можно было обойтись. Ван Ибо обхватывает ладонью мокрую головку, кружит пальцем по устью, придавливая и собирая вязкую жидкость, размазывает ее по члену Сяо Чжаня, по тяжелым налитым яйцам, по уже приоткрытому входу, — и с удивлением цепляет взглядом плотно сжатые колени. Лист на месте. Смятый, вызывающе белый рядом с золотистой кожей Сяо Чжаня и голубой джинсой куртки Ван Ибо.

— Держи его, Чжань- гэ, держи крепче, — хмыкает Ибо и поднимается. Расстегнуть ремень — он снова похудел, любимые мешковатые джинсы уже не очень держатся на талии без ремня — оказывается не самой легкой задачей. Ван Ибо на пределе, он возбужден настолько, что любое движение в области паха отдается ноющей тупой болью в пояснице, кажется, будто это не он сейчас трахнет Сяо Чжаня, а Сяо Чжань его — уже. Куртка летит на пол, футболка следом, мешаясь с узорчатым шелком пижамы, а вот джинсы Ван Ибо снимать не торопится, лишь слегка приспускает: пусть царапают молнией кожу Сяо Чжаня, сегодня все для него — пусть чувствует больше.

В любой другой день Ван Ибо ни за что не вошел бы сразу полностью, но сегодня… Сегодня не только он сходит с ума — Сяо Чжань плавно и сильно двигает бедрами назад, принимая член до конца, а после отрывается от стены и прижимается к Ван Ибо спиной. Приходится обхватить его руками за грудь, это немного неудобно, зато можно всласть прихватить зубами кожу на загривке и двигаться мягкими мелкими толчками внутри, почти не выходя наружу. Сяо Чжань выше, в прежней позе было куда как удобнее, но новые ощущения перевешивают — Ван Ибо чувствует себя с ним одним целым. И все же хочется большего, хочется вбиваться в него что есть сил, хочется наконец поцеловать — Ван Ибо не понимает, как до сих пор сумел обойтись без поцелуев. Рот Сяо Чжаня создан для них. Еще для минета, конечно, но об этом сейчас лучше не думать.

Сяо Чжань стонет, стонет так сладко и красиво, что Ван Ибо не сразу улавливает нечто связное в этой музыке.

— У… упал…

Упал? С чего вдруг? У обоих стоит намертво — Ван Ибо через плечо видно прижатый к животу член Сяо Чжаня, о чем он вообще?

— Лист… не смог…

— Плохой мальчик, — фыркает Ван Ибо, цепляя зубами кожу на шее.

Он с огромным усилием останавливается — прекратить трахать Сяо Чжаня, да ему памятник при жизни за такое должны поставить! — и разворачивает того лицом к себе.

— Очень, очень плохой, — а вот улыбаться сейчас не стоило: в глазах Сяо Чжаня немедленно загораются огоньки любопытства.

— И… что теперь?

— Наказание, что ж еще-то, — продолжает игру Ван Ибо и тащит его в спальню.

Джинсы все еще болтаются на бедрах, Ван Ибо избавляется от них — хочется чувствовать, накрыть всем телом, дыхание к дыханию, кожа к коже, так, как всегда. И брать как всегда: голодно и жадно, до тех пор, пока пот на обоих не станет одного вкуса. Ван Ибо берет, берет свое, засаживает до упора, подчиняясь нажиму захлестнутых на талии ног — отрастил, блин, самому бы такие… Ловит губами не то стоны, не то крики, слетающие с искусанных губ, но — все еще не целует. Не сейчас, не время еще.

Наконец Сяо Чжань напрягается всем телом — Ван Ибо ловит губами влажное на его веках, он всегда так, когда особенно хорошо, за одно это любить до бесконечности, — и кончает, выплескиваясь частыми толчками. И вот тогда Ван Ибо целует: тоже голодно и жадно, вылизывая рот изнутри, хрипит прямо в губы и кончает сам, не прекращая целовать и практически рухнув на Сяо Чжаня.

Точно, он же чуть не забыл…

— Вот теперь точно, — шепот звучит странно, он будто не шепчет, а давится словами всухомятку.

— Что «точно»? — у Сяо Чжаня тоже с голосом не очень, Ван Ибо скорее догадывается, о чем тот, чем слышит.

— Теперь, говорю, точно между нами ничего нет. Совсем ничего. Даже одежды. Так что ты прав…

Сяо Чжань хмурится и думает как-то очень громко.

— Ты про сообщения?

— Про что же еще. Вот только нахрена так больно? Пора с этим заканчивать… Долго думал, а?

— Ты…

— Не я. Ты. Ты что, решил, что я вот так возьму и соглашусь? Что раз — и всё, нет Ван Ибо в жизни Сяо Чжаня? Ну так смотри-ка, какая история: вот он я и хрен куда денусь, ясно?

— Ты…

— Да что ты тыкаешь, какая муха вообще укусила?

— Тайваньская, — очень серьезно отвечает Сяо Чжань. Настолько серьезно, что весь запал Ван Ибо исчезает в мгновение ока.

— В смысле?

— В смысле ты до конца читать умеешь?

— Не понял?

Сяо Чжань закатывает глаза. Но даже так он красивый до боли просто.

— Телефон твой где, чудо?

— В куртке, — честно отвечает Ибо. — Только он это... сдох давно…

— Вместе с твоими мозгами, по ходу… дай мне мой, что ли.

Ван Ибо тянется за мобильным Сяо Чжаня — тот совсем рядом, около подушки, Сяо Чжань обычно его туда кладет перед сном, чтобы будильник сразу в уши.

— Вот…

— Что «вот», мне не надо, я и так знаю, что там, а вот тебе не помешает…

Ван Ибо торопливо набирает одинаковый у обоих пароль — 8510, — открывает переписку с идущими подряд сообщениями и думает, что такого идиота, как он, убить мало.

«Знаешь, пора с этим всем заканчивать»

«Если задуматься, между нами давно ничего нет»

«Ничего — никаких секретов, никаких тайн, мы настолько одно целое, что это иногда пугает»

«Это очень эгоистично, и я знаю, что о многом прошу, но»

«Просто подумай, ладно?»

«Ну или спиши всё на то, что цены на недвижимость упали, и я случайно купил дом неподалеку от Тароко, а это Тайвань, а там разрешено...»

— Да! — улыбается Ван Ибо.

— Дочитал бы до конца в этот раз, ты же не знаешь…

— Ну уж нет, вот теперь я совершенно точно не хочу дочитывать!

— …потому что?

— Потому что — да!

Сяо Чжань улыбается такой светлой, такой счастливой улыбкой, что Ван Ибо уверен — снега наутро точно не будет. И дело вовсе не в погоде, просто улыбка Сяо Чжаня, нет, весь Сяо Чжань — такое концентрированное лето, возле которого снегу не место. Как и залетевшему в сердце Ван Ибо — по его же дурости — осколку зимы.

— А ты, радость моя, до фокуса с листком как додумался? Это было… неожиданно.

Ван Ибо со скоростью света перебирает варианты, и по всему выходит, что до Тароко добраться целым ему не светит. Он в душе не помнит, кто и когда ему рассказывал о школе стюардесс, но в любом случае Сяо Чжаня это не обрадует.

— Но горячо, да… Так что ладно, подберем, вставим в рамочку, и будет тебе подарок. На двадцатое мая. Но вначале…

— М-м-м?

— …сам попробуешь его не уронить.

Жаркое, пьяное, жгучее и полное сюрпризов лето.  
Любимое.


End file.
